Traiciones al corazón
by Adryleira
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la joven princesa Serena tiene que asumir el trono? ¿Sabrá gobernar? pero sobretodo ¿Sabrá no dejarse engañar o caerá en una trampa? SE *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

El día estaba soleado y el cielo despejado pero con un viento que susurraba tristeza, todos los habitantes del Sistema Solar se reunían en los lugares principales de sus planetas, pero en la Luna afuera del gran palacio, la gente estaba reunida expectante ante la noticia de una tragedia o una salvación.

Adentro 2 jóvenes de cabello dorado como el Sol daban vueltas alrededor de los pasillos. La joven poseía un cabello largo hasta el piso amarrado en dos coletas y un vestido blanco como la nieve y no aparentaba más de 14 años, edad que en realidad tenía. El, tenía el cabello corto, un poco más oscuro que el de su hermana, pero ojos azules igual que ella y vestía un traje blanco digno de su rango, sin aparentar más de 11 años.

Dentro de una habitación, se encontraba la razón de la preocupación de un pueblo entero; recostada en una cama se encontraba agonizando una joven mujer idéntica a la chica antes mencionada sólo que con sus cabellos plateados, rodeada de personas que la atendían y cuidaban, pero ¿Porqué tanta gente se preocupaba por una sola mujer? la repuesta es muy sencilla: esa mujer es la soberana del Milenio de Plata, la Reina Serenity

- Lu-Lu-Luna - volteó a ver a su guardiana

- Si su majestad - respondió la mujer

- Quiero...verlos...

- Si majestad - y ordenó a una de las criadas que mandaran traer a los príncipes

- Madre - respondieron ambos acercándose a su lecho

- Shingo, Serena yo...ejem,ejem...quiero decirles lo mucho que los...amo - decía con dificultad - y q-que siempre voy a...estar con ustedes - los toma a ambos con sus manos

- Madre no digas eso, te vas a salvar, ya lo verás - lágrimas empezaban a caer del rostro de la joven - y-y volverás a ser estricta y amorosa a la vez, como sólo tú sabes serlo

- Si, por primera vez en su vida la tonta de Serena tiene razón - Serena lo ve con enojo - volverás a disfrutar de la cascada y te ocuparás del pueblo y de nosotros

- je,je,je, no mi amor...no creo que pueda volver a hacer eso...ejejm,ejem, sólo les pido un favor, quiéranse y apóyense siempre como hermanos que son y Serena...ahora tú eres la soberana - apretó más fuerte las manos de ambos - Los amo - entoces, los suelta, cierra los ojos y su cabeza cae hacia un lado.

- ¡¡¡Madre, madre, madre¡¡¡No te mueras, no te mueras!!! - exclamaron ambos chicos zarandeando desesperados el cuerpo ya sin vida de la mujer que les había traído al mundo, cuando ya se resignaron, la soltaron y se recargaron en su pecho llorando, mientras todos los presentes se estremecían de dolor y tristeza al quedarse sin su reina y al ver que los dos jóvenes se habían quedado solos.

La joven princesa se ahogaba en su llanto, apenas podí creer que su madre ya no estaría con ellos, aunque su llanto también tenía otra razón, tenía miedo puesto que ahora todo un pueblo, no, mejor dicho, todo un Sistema Solar entero dependía de ella, yo no sabía si gobernaría con justicia, justo como su madre lo había hecho. Justo pensaba esto cuando la Sailor del fuego, representante y princesa de Marte puso su mano en su hombro.

- Alteza, sé que no es el momento más adecuado, pero el pueblo merece saber la noticia...

- Sí - secándose las lágrimas - Uranus, Venus, ya saben qué hacer

- Sí Majestad - y ambas salieron

- Y ustedes - dirijiéndose a la servidumbre - lleven a preparar el cuerpo de mi madre, quiero su cuerpo listo para mañana a primera hora, la velaremos durante todo el día para que todos alcanzen a despedirse de ella, será sepultada psado mañana, a las 10 a.m, tal y como marca la tradición

- Como usted ordene - dos hombres se acercaron y se llevaron a l.a reina a prepararla

- Vamos Shingo, es hora - se dirijieron ambos a la salida - Scouts, Luna y Artemis, acompáñen nos

- Sí

Afuera la gente, que murmuraba sobre qué había pasado, calló cuando vio salir a Sailor Venus, líder de las Sailor Scouts y a Uranus, la scout más fuerte y segunda al mando, pero lo que más les alarmó es que Venus traía consigo un paquete de plumas, lo cual podía significar o buenas o malas noticias, pero su duda se disipó cuado la guerrera del amor soltó las plumas y la guerrera del viento uso sus habilidades para hacerlas volar. Entonces todos enmudecieron...en aquél reino, era costumbre que cuando un Rey o Reina salían de su agonía con vida, la líder de las Sailor y la segunda en el mando apretaran la bolsa con plumas fuertemente, señal de que su ángel (como ellos veían a los reyes) se quedaba con ellos. Pero si por el contrario, soltabán las plumas y las elevaban al cielo, entonces significaba que su ángel volaba ya hacía el Paraíso.

Ahora ya sólo faltaba el anuncio oficial, el cual tenía que ser dado por la heredera (directamente , sólo ascendían las mujeres al trono, los hombres ascendían por matrimonio o cuando una reina no tenía hijos o no tenía hijas mujeres), la cual ya había salido con su hermano, sus guerreras y sus guardianes.

- Esto es muy duro para mí, pero aún así debo hacerlo - hace una pausa - hace unos minutos, mi madre, la Renia del Milenio de plata, la Reina Serenity...falleció a causa de una enfermedad del corazón - toma aire - será velada mañana todo el día en la capilla del palacio, y luego será sepultada pasado mañana a las 10 a.m, como marca la tradición, para los que gusten acompañarnos, buenas tardes.

La ahora reina se retiró junto con todos los que la acompañaban, mientras la gente se empezaba a retirar. La noche cayó y el silencio reinaba por todo el lugar, Serena llegó a su cuarto luego de dejar a su hermano dormido, se tiró en la cama y nuevamente lloró, se sentía impotente por no haber podido salvar a su madre, temer por que ahora ese reino era suyo, y miedo a lo que vendría después. Se levantó un poco para agarrar un collar que tenía al lado de su cama, regalo de su madre, este collar tenía la forma de una media luna, adentro tenía grabado un corazón y adentro del corazón estaba grabado su nombre - Madre , lo voy a hacer bien, te lo prometo - entonces se secó las lágrimas - No, no debo llorar, debo ser fuerte y además, sé que tú no quedrías verme triste, no voy a llorar- suspiro - será mejor que descanse - pensó para sí misma para luego colocar el collar de nuevo en su lugar, ponerse su pijama y dejarse caer en los brazos de Morpheo.

Todo pasó muy rápido,la velada, el entierro y el tiempo, un mes para ser exactos, y como la tradición marcaba, la nueva reina debía ser coronada un mes después de la muerte de la anterior, así que hay estaba ella, entrando a la sala del trono con su vestido un poco diferente, sin mangas ni hombreras, tal como toda reina debía portarlo, y con un moño en la espalda más grande que el anterior, sus labios ligeramente pintados de rosa y su cabello un poco más largo, incluso sus patillas, las cuales llegaban a tocar sus hombros y lo más importante, portaba el collar que le había regalado su madre; camino lentamente acompañado de su pequño hermano por una alfombra roja que daba directamente hasta el trono, Shingo se detuvo al pie de las escaleras mientras ella seguía caminando , al llegar a esa elegante silla, volteó a ver a sus súbditos. Artemis, el joven guardián de la Luna se acercó hasta ella con una corona en forma de corazón que puso a descansar en la cabeza de Serena.

- ¡¡¡Su majestad, la reina del Milenio de Plata, La Neo Reina Serena!!! - gritó el joven de cabellos plateados, entonces se apartó y dio paso a su compañera, Luna quien traía consigo la clave del poder de ese imperio, la arma que era capaz de traer ya fuera la paz o la destrucción del universo entero, traía consigo el cristal de plata.

Serena lo tomó entre sus manos, y sintió inmediatamente como todo su poder corría por su cuerpo, lo observaba, lo observaba detalladamente, de verdad que lo que le habían dicho sobre de que era hermoso era verdad, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía, pues sólo la Reina, las guerreras y los guardianes lo habían visto.Viendo tal gema aún, se sentó casi de golpe en el trono que ahora le pertenecía: y todos aplaudieron y empezaron a vitorearla

Pero entre toda esa gente, había un hombre escondido, un hombre que la miraba maliciosamente

- Reina Serena, todo tu poder será mío...-

_Continuará... _

_

* * *

Konnichiwa Minna-san!!! Pos aquí la Adriana con su primer historia de SM ¿Pueden creerlo? finalmente publico de mi anime favorito!!!!_

Bueno pues como son casi las 2:30 de la mañana pues no tngo mucho que decir (traducción: toda la bola, hasta la loca de Blacklady están durmiendo) así que sólo les dio una cosa: please, se los ruego, suplico y demás ¡¡¡déjenme un review!!!

Bueno ya me voy, Matta-Ne!

Review por favor!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Por la noche, las estrellas brillaban tanto que podían cegar, en el balcón del palacio, una mujer de cabellos rubios miraba fijamente al cielo, a una esfera de color azul rodeada de nubes blancas y con manchas cafés dentro de sí, le encantaba admirar aquella hermosa esfera, pero su más grande deseo era, cuando menos visitarla.

- ¿Qué hace la mujer más poderosa de la galaxia sola perdiéndose de su festejo? Oyó una voz y vio una mano con una rosa, la cual tomó

- Mirando la Tierra. Como es mi costumbre – volteó y miro detrás de sí a un hombre de cabellos negros enfundado en un traje de Tuxedo cuyos azules ojos apenas se podían ver a través de su máscara - No creo haberte visto por aquí ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Darien, y sí, apenas llegué el día de hoy majestad –

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

- Claro, el que usted diga

- Deja lo de majestad, por si no lo sabes, me llamo Serena – inquirió con una mirada

- pero alteza, sólo los más cercanos a usted la llaman por su nombre, no me parece propio decirle así…-

- Para que hayas burlado a mi guardia y te hayas atrevido a llegar hasta aquí, es porque quieres ser cercano a mí, así que ¿Por qué no empezar por llamarnos por nuestros nombres?

- Demo…-

- Demo nada, me llamarás Serena ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien al…Serena – toma su mano y la besa, por lo que Serena se sonroja

- ¿V-ves q-que así es me-mejor? – pregunta toda nerviosa, Darien está a punto de contestar cuando la sailor de los mares entra – Majestad, disculpe la interrupción, pero…

- Neptuno…-

- Gomen, Serena, disculpa que te interrumpa pero se te solicita en el salón principal -

- Iremos en un segundo…-

- Si, claro, con permiso – se retira

- ¿Me acompañas? – le sonrió ofreciéndole su mano

- Sería un placer… - toma su mano y la vuelve a besar, para después entrar juntos al salón.

En el gran salón se encontraban los diligentes más importantes de 8 de los 9 planetas del sistema solar, sí dije 8, verán no hacía mucho, la Tierra y la Luna habían tenido una guerra que había durado por más de 50 años, hasta que el Rey Arler y la Reina Serenity habían firmado un tratado de paz que acabó con esta, pero aún así habían quedado resentimientos, así que cualquier Lunar que fuese a la Tierra, era severamente castigado por los habitantes de esta, por lo que los diligentes de la Tierra no podían contar entre los invitados. De pronto, las trompetas suenan para informar la presencia de la Reina, y todos le abren el paso en la pista.

- vaya, me va a costar acostumbrarme a esto – voltea y ve que no hay nadie - ¿Darien? – sin embargo continúa avanzando hasta llegar al trono, se sienta en el, pero su mirada busca desesperadamente a aquel hombre que había conocido en el balcón, de pronto, siente unos brazos rodeándola y se fija que una de las manos trae una rosa… (Me derrito, me derrito!!!)

- Creí que te habías ido….- lo mira dulce, pero reprochándole

- Claro que no, es sólo que no me pareció correcto acompañarte hasta aquí, eres la reina –

- Sí, pero creí que me habías dejado aquí sola – puchero

- ¿Cómo podría yo hacer eso, eh? – le besa la oreja, a lo que Serena se pone Rojisisísima, después la suelta y avanza hacia enfrente de ella, hincándose y extendiendo su mano - ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

- Por supuesto- le extiende su mano y ambos se paran, entran a la pista, y el hombre la toma por la cintura y la acerca hacia sí, ella no puede evitar sonrojarse y tomarlo con una de sus manos y poner la otra alrededor de su cuello (puesto que se trataba de un vals), no sabía por qué, pero ese hombre le provocaba extrañas sensaciones en el estómago y el corazón, nunca antes sentidas puesto que, siendo la princesa, habían sido muchos los hombres que la habían cortejado.

- ¡¿Qué hace ese idiota bailando con mi gatita?! – gritaba furiosa la princesa del viento

- Cálmate mi amor, dices lo mismo con todos los pretendientes de Sere… y este es el número mil…- a todas les sale una gota en la cabeza

- Es una suertuda…-

- Tienes toda la razón Makoto…ahhh ojalá y la Diosa del Amor se encontrara a alguien tan guapo como él…- le aparecen corazoncitos en vez de ojos

- Minako!!! – gritan todas

- Nosotras no podemos enamorarnos – le reprochaba Ami, más conocida como Sailor Mercury

- Haruka y Michiru sí se enamoraron – voltea a verlas y las encuentra todas rojas

- Sí, pero ellas son sailors – interrumpe una pequeña de ojos violetas

- Y tú ¿No se supone que deberías de estar en la cama Hotaru?

- Oye!!! Mako-chan, no por que sea la más peque tengo que comportarme como una niña

- Eres una niña - le decía Sailor Mars, ya que eso siempre la molestaba

- Si claro, tú solo eres un año mayor que yo ¡¡¡NO ES JUSTO!!! ¿Qué pasaría si alguien ataca el reino? ¿Eh?

-¡¡¡ Bonita excusa!!! - Interrumpe una mujer de cabellos verdosos y ojos rojos… Setsuna Meiou, más conocida como Sailor Plut, para la cual Hotaru era como su hija, puesto que desde que murió la madre de la niña, ella la había criado – esta bien, puedes quedarte pero no te escaparás de tus deberes mañana ¿De acuerdo?

- Gracias!!! – corre la pequeña niña hacia el centro del salón

- Eres muy estricta con ella – le reprocha Venus

- Recuerden que ella es la más fuerte de todas nosotras, debe controlar su poder y para eso debo educarla muy bien, ya que ese fue el encargo de la reina de Saturno al morir (explicación al último)

- Tienes razón, si la llega a dominar la oscuridad estaremos perdidas…- Todas se quedan muy pensativas ante esa posibilidad – así que es mejor tratar de evitarlo…- termina la señora del rayo. Todas se quedan observando a la niña, quien estaba en el centro de la pista

Y hablando la pista, volvemos a la joven pareja que seguía bailando ahí, todos los presentes se les habían quedado viendo, ya que era la tercera pieza que bailaban y estaban sorprendidos, incluidas las senshis, ya que la reina usualmente sólo bailaba una pieza y se iba a sentar o se salía, como era su costumbre, pero no, parecía que ese hombre no la dejaba y en parte tenían razón, pero por otro lado ella no lo dejaba a el, lo cual era muy extraño, con mirarse a los ojos era suficiente para perderse en la melodía y olvidarse de que el mundo entero existía, miles de sensaciones atravesaban los corazones de ambos, sensaciones muy difíciles de describir…

- ¿Darien? - lo llamó rompiendo el silencio

- ¿Sí? – le dedica una mirada dulce

- Dime ¿De dónde eres? – con una expresión interrogante en su rostro

- Uhm, pues...- duda en contestar – uhhh…de la Tierra – contesta, suspirando resignado. Miró a Serena y su expresión de asombro - ¿No te agradó la noticia, verdad?

- No, no es eso, es sólo que…nunca me gustó vivir en medio de la guerra y no poder conocer ese planeta tan maravilloso – susurra con tristeza, recordando su difícil niñez

- A mí tampoco, se perdieron muchas vidas…pero ahora estaos aquí y eso es lo que importa…-

- Imagino que también a ti te tocó lo más duro – lo miró deductiva Serena

- Muchos familiares míos murieron, incluida mi madre – Darien agacha la cabeza en señal de tristeza

- Papá también murió - Vuelve a mirar a su compañera - ¿Pero sabes? Me explicó que la muerte es parte natural de la vida, incluso de la vida de la gente de la Luna, y que tenemos que aceptarla… lo dijo como si supiera que iba a morir al siguiente día…- las lágrimas de la pelirrubia amenazan con salir, pero siente unos brazos protectores rodeándola – No tienes por qué entristecerte, si lo haces, tus padres estarán tristes – En eso Serena recordó la noche de la muerte de su madre, donde le había prometido ser fuerte, se aferró a los brazos de aquel hombre – Gracias, me has hecho recuperar mi ánimo –

- Por nada – mostrándole una gran sonrisa - ¿Te parece si salimos al balcón?

- Si, la verdad ya me cansé de bailar – así el le ofrece su brazo para llevarla, ambos salen haciendo que la pista se parta a la mitad, suben las escaleras siendo observados por una mujer de cabellos cortos, rubios y ojos verdes, mirándolos de una manera no muy gentil (traducción: Haruka celosa)

En el balcón, Serena se queda mirando fijamente de nuevo esa gran esfera azul en el cielo, Darien la mira a elle con ternura.

- Cómo me gustaría conocerla –

- Si quieres te llevo –

- ¿De verdad? - interrogó la chica anhelante

- ¿Qué te parece mañana? Será un buen día

- Ehm, lo que pasa…es que mañana es el día libre de las inner y prometí pasarlo con ellas

- Mhm – se pone una mano en la barbilla - ¿Cuántas son?

- Son 4 –

- Llévalas, yo llevaré a mis amigos, son 4 también, no creo que a ellos les incomode ¿Crees que tus guerreras quieran ir?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ("conociendo lo voladas que son…") por ellas no hay problema…

- Entonces vendré por ti mañana al medio día ¿Te parece?

- Me encantaría…- Ambos jóvenes se observan embelesados uno con el otro, se abrazan y poco a poco van acercando sus rostros hasta sentir la respiración del otro en su cara, pero Darien reacciona y le besa la frente (justo donde está su media luna) – Debo irme – El joven se aleja despacio escaleras abajo, perdiéndose entre la multitud, mientras ella se le queda observando

- ¿Qué me sucede? – Se pregunta confundida

_**CONTINUARÁ…..**_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wua!!!! Terminé el capítulo 2!!!! Gomenasai, gomenasai por tardar tanto tiempo pero es que han sucedido tantas cosas que para qué les cuento…**

**Les prometí que les iba a explicar lo de Hotaru y así lo voy a hacer: Resulta que en este fic, los cazadores de la muerte atacaron el milenio de plata cuando Serenity aún estaba viva, poseyendo a la pequeña Hotaru (la dama 9) más sin embargo, el amor de sus padres la devolvieron al lado bueno y la niña decide sacrificar su vida para derrotar al enemigo y se va al campo de batalla (como en sailor moon S que se mete al interior de faraón 90) Su madre la sigue para detenerla, ya que perderá la vida, y logra hacerlo gracias a su gran poder y a la ayuda de la Reina Serenity, cuando logran derrotar a faraón 90, Keiko (nombre de la madre de Hotaru, en el manga) regresa con su hija en brazos convertida en una bebé y le dice a Setsuna, su mejor amiga, que la cuide por ella, ya que su marido tiene todo un planeta que cuidar y voltea a ver a su esposo y le dice que los ama mucho a ambos y a Setsuna le da las gracias y le dice que la quiere mucho, acto seguido muere. Souichi (nombre del papá de Hotaru, revelado también en el manga) visita muy a menudo a su hija en el castillo y ella a el. **

**Bien espero que les haya quedado claro jejeje xD!!!**

**Ya me voy, no les prometo actualizar para tal fecha, pero trataré de hacerlo rápido jejeje xD!!!**

**Dios los bendiga, saiop!!!**

** Adriana Asakura de Mutou **

**(Sí cambié de nick!!)**


End file.
